Promise
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Habían hecho una promesa, con el único fin de que eso que lleno el vacio jamás se perdiese.


**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Lo único mío es la trama del fic.

**Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos. Semi-Au. Crack Paring. OOC (Un autor siempre corre el error de caer en él)

**N/A:** ¡No pude contenerme! ¡Mátenme todos aquellos a quienes les debo muchos caps. de fics atrasados! ¡Tírenme bombas nucleares si así lo desean!-bueno eso no.- Pero que puedo decir, como amante del crack. Me volví fanática de esta paring. Y como hoy es el día de los enamorados…nació esto.

**Summary:** Habían hecho una promesa, con el único fin de que eso que lleno el vacio jamás se perdiese.

**Dedicado a:** Le Brecolle y Signora di Cieli por ser mis mejores amigas a distancia. –Seguimos solteras ne-.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>r**o**m**i**s**e**

Él sabe que, a lo mejor, alguien con tanta sangre en sus manos no merece ni siquiera una caricia, un roce de manos, un abrazo cálido o ser acunado por el yugo de una mujer, escuchando el ritmo de su corazón contra su pecho.

Dedos tan finos no deberían pasearse por entre la selva de color negro que es su cabellera. Ni tampoco ha hecho algo para ganarse el canto relajante de una voz tan bella como el tronar de los pájaros que sabiamente mantienen sus alas siempre extendidas, volando lejos de su persona que es la muerte encarnada.

No obstante, pese a todas las dudas y certezas que le embargan cada día que pasa, así como las estaciones que nacen y mueren en los ciclos de los años.

Por un efímero instante es feliz.

Lo que es más increíble aún, es que durante ese momento, no siente vergüenza de cuanto a pecado. De hecho no puede recordar su nombre, ni los años que su cuerpo se ha mantenido igual, por la espera de su verdugo.

Solo es un hombre.

Aún cuando sabe que lo que toca sus labios es viento, tan puro como el que respira. Y la esencia del beso posee el sabor de las manzanas, menta y muchas otras hierbas que crecen en su prisión en medio del mar. Siente de su pecho brotar eso, ese sentir que los humanos desde hace tiempo llaman amor.

Pero él comprende que todo es mentira. Que es como una rosa. Llena de hermosura, pero con espinas que punzan y cortan en su carne.

Es lástima o eso cree cuando termina por separar sus dedos de la larga y ondulada cabellera dorada, tan trasparente como el agua, que solo puede rozar, pero jamás tocar físicamente. Lo lee en los ojos de color verdusco, mientras estos se entornan.

Esta triste. Como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable. Zeref ya hace tiempo que se acostumbro a aquella cara, reflejo de la culpa que el espíritu no se atreve a manifestar en su presencia.

Precisamente entonces, algo nace en su corazón. Una necesidad tan fuerte, que no puede reprimirla. No es tampoco que él, en un inicio; fuese alguien que se abstuviera de cumplir sus propios deseos.

El pasado hablaba más que la voz que debería nacer de su boca.

Ella abre los ojos un poco, ligeramente sorprendida. Casí siempre, el hombre delante de ella era más dado a recibir que dar. No lo culpaba, él alma del antiguo mago se retorcía en agonía constante deseando la muerte. Era demasiado dolor como para entregar algo que fuese lo contrario a la amargura, pesar, y sufrimiento.

Advierte las manos, un poco más vivas que las suyas-porque él esta muerto por dentro, pero por fuera es otra historia-; rozar sus mejillas. Tuerce los labios, bajando levemente la mirada. Consciente de que su par tocaba el aire y no a ella.

Porque ella esta muerta.

—Mavis.—le llama.

Ella eleva su mirada para verlo. Lagrimas diminutas se asomaban por las cuencas de su rostro. Zeref trató de elevar la comisura de sus labios para sonreir con la misma potencia del sol como Mavis solía hacer cada vez que se encontraban, pero la angustia que ella transmitía hacia mella en sus emociones. A él igual le dolía.

Se quedaron de ese modo, en silencio. Al menos durante unos segundos. Zeref percibió que su espalda comenzaba a dolerle de estar tanto tiempo apoyada en el tronco del frondoso árbol que yacía a unos metros del risco más alto de la Isla Tenrou.

El lugar de su encuentro, recordó.

Donde el juego, que a la larga se volvería rutina, había comenzado. Con él sollozando por ayuda. Siendo comparable a un pobre perro abandonado, bajo la lluvia. Para luego ser consolado por una aparición casi fantasmagórica.

Que en esa ocasión confundió con una persona.

En su mente todavía resonaban sus ruegos, y sus gritos, junto a la histeria de su voz quebrada. La magia de su interior se había activado, al ver como ella se acercaba con pasos confiados y una cara algo confundida.

A pesar de ello, seguía de pie, tras la oleada de muerte.

Evoco entonces la bondad de aquellas manos pequeñas limpiando las lágrimas y el barro. Se sentían tan reales. En su mente volvió a dibujarse la primera sonrisa que Mavis le había mostrado. Era una sonrisa llena de candor y compasión.

— ¿Estas solo?—había preguntado ella.

Zeref no recordó que había venido después. Pero si tenía registrado en sus recuerdos cada encuentro, cada charla, cada momento de risa con ella. La voz de esa mujer se filtro en algún momento en sus oídos, quedando grabada en su mente.

Luego paso lo mismo con su cara, con su aroma, con la forma en que el viento y las hojas danzaban a su alrededor cuando caminaba, o estaba por acercarse.

Sea había vuelto casi una adicción enfermiza. Aún con todo eso, Zeref no creía que podría ser peor.

Ahora lo sabía, si se había vuelto peor. Porque a él le dolía lo que a ella le hería, el sonreía cuando ella se mostraba cómoda.

Su corazón se había conectado al suyo.

En ese único segundo las dudas se disiparon, y el temor de recibir todo ese cariño como migajas de caridad se había esfumado. Al diablo si así era, si tenía que sentarse hasta el día de su muerte, disfrutaría de la espera agonizante.

—Mavis—susurró.

La mujer levantó la mirada, perdiéndose en las iris negruzcas. Los ojos reflejaban un único deseo. Estaba claro que ahora nada importaba.

—Zeref—murmuró ella.

— ¿Me esperarías?—las manos habían descendido hasta posarse sobre los brazos de la primera maestra y fundadora de Fairy Tail.

La pequeña mujer río ligeramente, secándose los ojos con un pasaje rápido de sus dedos inmateriales.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Ya sabes—bromeó.

Zeref entonces permitió lo que hace años había negado asomarse por su rostro. Una sonrisa.

Con aquella promesa, ahora solo bastaba esperar. Aún si él camino fuese doloroso, incluso si debía pecar aún más de lo que ya había hecho, lo conseguiría.

Moriría. Y después, tal vez en algún lugar. Donde su nombre no fuera conocido, ni el de ella recordado. Serian felices.

Solo ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Ya! ¡Se que el resto me quedó muy del asco! De hecho me gusto como había arrancado, pero luego la inspiración murió, y me vi forzada a terminarlo haciendo fuerza con mi cabecita. Por ello espero que sepan disculparme al haberle dado un final tan cliché.

Dejando eso de lado, me siento orgullosa de ser quien por primera vez escribe de estos dos en español.

Ahora, en este fic Mavis ya ha muerto, el tema es el siguiente, algunos no creen que ellos hayan tenido conexión alguna en el pasado-Cosa que no me termino de creer, si uno se pone a analizar algunas cosas…-pero ya qué, hasta que Mashima no nos diga a verdad. Esto es un Semi Universo Alternativo. -

Es todo. ¡Les deseo un feliz día de los enamorados! -Y a las solteras como yo ¡Les deseo buena suerte en recibir chocolates!-


End file.
